A Thanksgiving To Remember
by jazogirl
Summary: The seasonal holidays are starting and Kagome is lost in her past life and can't seem to remember her current while many events start to unravel. She has her own family to worry about, and a inu-mother-in-law? While trying to remember how she got her new last name and daughter, The young women has to face a women filled with despise and hate for her at a family Thanksgiving dinner.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUTYS I AM GOING TO TRY TO MAKE THIS THIS STORY AN EVERYDAY CHAPTER THING OR EVRYOTHER DAY...(IF I CAN STICK WITH IT:)) (i'LL TRY MY BEST) (NO PROMISES)**

**THIS IS NOT A SHORT 100 WORD STORY**

**JUST A FUN NOVEMBER STORY FOR THE HOLIDAYS THAT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**R&R**

**MY MISTAKES ARE MY MISTAKES**

**ENJOY:)**

* * *

A Thanksgiving To Remember

Prologue

Sitting in a ridiculously conferrable chair the young women leaned side to side trying to figure out what exactly she was supposed to do. She found herself constantly starring at a metallic door that was a few feet across from her desk. It seemed that she worked in a corporate office filled with nothing but busy people. How exhausting…

She looked down a piece of paper lying on top of the keyboard she assumed was hers and read it out loud, "Turn on Monotor…" She giggled inwardly at how 'monitor' was misspelled and reached over to the power button that activated her screen. As soon as the screen cut on a flood of photo's traumatized her.

One of the photos was of her holding a little girl with deep brown eyes in her arms. She seemed the age of ten and if the picture was in motion the women would know that at the time the girl was laughing and making her smile. But she could swear to herself she never seen this little one before. Looking harder a small pop-up screen popped up in the corner of the desktop.

Man_Slayer: Two more weeks.

The women found herself with a headache as she replied to the message.

Green ARROW: ?

Man_Slayer: Till Thanksgiving. Good Luck!

Man_Slayer: Look up!

The women looked up over her computer and saw a women waving at her from across the office. Once she got her attention she threw two thumbs up. Kagome on the other hand just awkwardly waved at her and put on a smile.

"Who are these people…?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

**FOR EVERYONE WHO IS READING 8 FEET UNDER DONT BE UPSET WITH ME:( i WILL UPDATE REAL SOON**

**I LOVE YOU ALL:)**

**Thnx for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HAHA! THIS WAS ACTUALLY A LONGER CHAPTER I JUST SPLIT IT BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS TO LONG BUT THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE! DAILY UPDATES START _NOW!_**

**JUST A FUN NOVEMBER STORY FOR THE HOLIDAYS THAT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**R&R**

**MY MISTAKES ARE MY MISTAKES**

**ENJOY:)**

* * *

A Thanksgiving To Remember

After a few hours in the office Kagome decided to take a lunch break. During her hours of blindly typing a report some odd man named Jaken told her to report for the so called boss she had yet to seen she finally got to learn the mysterious woman's name. From afar it seemed she had deep black eyes, but truly they were dark brown and matched her Brown hair. She was wearing a pink blazer with a black tank and pencil skirt. Her name was Sango and by the way she was talking to her, they must be good friends.

"Eeeep!"Jumping while walking down the streets of Tokyo city Kagome started patting down her body looking for the source of the vibrations. Finding a phone with in her jacket pocket she became confused. The phone was nothing but a screen and buttons. 'When did I buy this?' The name that popped up was for once recognizable. Pressing the green pickup key awkwardly she answered, "Souta!"

"Kagome!"

"It's you!" Her face brightened up with a smile.

"Yeah! Did you not read the caller ID! And why are we yelling!?" He replied raising a brow on the other line.

"I just-"

"Nevermind that." He interrupted and then paused and said something in a muffled voice, " What's the price difference between this ramen and that one."

"10 yen..." A lady answered.

"10...who's your manager..."

"Souta!" Kagome snapped putting a hand on her hip and stopping in the middle of the walking way.

"Hold on Kags, I'm getting ripped off."

"Souta!"

"What!?" He snapped back.

"You obviously called me for a reason, now forget about the stupid ramen and spit it out!" She glared at someone who shouldered her.

"Ah, yeah! Mom wants you to drop by the house sometime today. She finally found that dress company the both of you were looking for, and found a few outfits for Rin over Thanksgiving break. Also, tell Sesshomaru I won't be able to make the trip I have a date with my girls family." Souta blurted out in one breath.

"W-what..." Kagome ran her hands through her bangs out of frustration and sighed heavily. 'Sheshi... Sethima...Sesshimo...Sessh- who the hell is that?' She thought to herself to unsure if she say it out loud while Souta babbled away. 'And when did Souta get a girlfriend?'

"I know Sango can't go either, and I kind of feel bad that I'm not going but you know I love you sis. But this is the first time I get to meet her parents and..." Souta continued without taking a moment for her to reply. Kagome on the other hand started walking again and tried to listen but didn't find a point to. She barley even knew what he was saying. The last time she could remember talking to Souta was when her family was moving her in to her first apartment after her College graduation. Which seemed very distant at the moment. She felt much older and mature.

'What happened yesterday?' She gripped her bangs as her head started to throb. She leaned up against a display window that belong to some store behind her as she tried to concentrate on Souta.

"Hey, Kags?"

"Huh..."

"I got to go, these people obviously don't know how to sell ramen. See ya!" The phone clicked off and she stared at the screen blankly.

9 missed calls  
5 text messages  
2 voicemails

She chocked a laugh at the complicated looking phone and tucked it away into the purse hanging on her arm. For moment sue starred at its green material and realized it was real leather with a designer name written across the wraps. She was positive whatever paycheck she was making couldn't even pay off one zipper that decorated it.

Keeping the purse in mind she stepped away from the stores window and used it for her own personal window. Her hair was well groomed and neatly curled at the ends nothing seemed out of the ordinary their but once her eyes moved to her clothes they widened. She had on a designer sheer jacket that fanned out like a dress and complimented her curvy figure. She wore a puffy Silky violet blouse tuck within a Saturn pencil skirt and matching violet platforms. Feeling self-conscious she pulled the skirt further down her thighs.

"Kagome."

The woman's eyes widened as she heard a baritone voice reach her from behind. She turned around to find herself standing across a man who was leaning up against a foreign car you would call a Cadillac. He was pinning her down with cool golden orbs sharper than a hawks eye. His moon kissed hair was tied in a high ponytail and he wore glasses that seemed as of they were there for looks. He gave off a dark vibe but his beauty was that of a gods. 'What the...'

"I called you." He uncrossed his legs.

"I-"

"An hour ago." Now he was walking her way. " There was a meeting and you missed it. I told you not to be late this morning and you go out for lunch." His pale face was motionless and she assumed the man was somewhat pissed. All she could do was stare up at him and get lost in his golden eyes. She felt a wave of recognition come and go.

"I'm sorry..." She responded in a light whisper as she watched his every movement. His eyes seem to lighten up a bit as his eyebrows relaxed.

"Hn." He turned back to the car, "Get in."

* * *

**SORRY FOR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTY**

**THANKS FOR READING NOW PRESS THAT PRETTY BOLD BUTTON BELOW AND LEAVE A COMMENT! :):):)**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS TO ALL THE VEIWERS SO FAR**

**DAILY UPDATE ACHIEVED!  
**

**JUST A FUN NOVEMBER STORY FOR THE HOLIDAYS THAT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**R&R**

**MY MISTAKES ARE MY MISTAKES**

**ENJOY:)**

* * *

A Thanksgiving To Remember

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand gently with a firm grip. Jerking with resistant's she looked up at him with her lips slightly parted, "Uh…"

When he turned to look at her with his hardened gaze she swallowed hard.

"What?"

"W-where are we going?" She questioned as she observed him.

'Who are you?' She wanted to say out loud but didn't want to be questioned by such an intimidating man. Sure he was handsome but she wasn't about to get into a car with someone as if she were some prostitute with her pimp.

"Home."

He tried to tug her along once more but she stumbled once again, "Um… What about work?"

"It's Sunday, Kagome. Work hours are from 6 to 10." His eyes narrowed in. "You should know this better than anyone since you were the one who insisted for me to change the hours."

"Your right!" Kagome tried to put on a smile filled with remembrance as she nodded in assurance. She let go of Sesshomaru's hand not paying any mind to how he almost resisted releasing her. He watched her every movement very carefully, thanks to his canine scenes, he noted the sweat building up on her eye brow.

**'She is nervous.' **His beast surfaced.

'Hn.'

Watching Sesshomaru cross over to the driver's side the thought finally popped up into Kagome's head, 'Why am I accompanying the boss home?' What was their relationship? Feeling discomfort she fidgeted with her too short of a skirt.

The Cadillac on the other hand turned out to be pretty nice. The whole interior was leather and it had a silver dashboard and walls. "Did you even eat?" Sesshomaru started up the car and shut the door behind him. "You smell like outdoors." Goosebumps ran up her legs as she started to compare his chuckles to those of wild animals.

'Is he laughing…?' Somehow she felt warm inside and terrified at the same time. What a way to break the ice. Trying not to seem suspicious she answered with, "I guess I got so into walking that I passed up a few places."

"Hn, that is not surprising." He added looking down at her with intense eyes.

'Those eyes…' She thought in a daze. This was her boss, huh? What an attractive man. Looking at the way he dressed in such a flawless suite and the ride he contained, she could tell he was a CEO. But the question still remained, 'Why am I going home with such a man?' She kept asking this to herself as she watched his hands work the stirring wheel. Playing with the curls at the ends of her hair, Kagome noticed the silver band on his ring finger. At first she didn't think anything of it until her eyes grew three times their size. 'Oh. My. God. He's married! And I'm over here in Lala Land think who knows what! OH MY GOD WHY AM I GOING HOME WITH A MARRIED MAN!' Her face was flushed as her mind started to spin out of control. 'Am I like some mistress!? Please tell me this is a dream….HOW OLD AM I!?'

While Kagome was mentally disturbed with herself, Sesshomaru was suffering. Waves of unknown emotions were crashing down on him all at once. He felt nauseous, 'what is that women thinking!?'

Kagome's face was beat red, as soon as she felt her body temperature rise Sesshomaru turned to her. "Are you ill?" He grunted.

"What!? No, of course not! Why do you ask? I'm completely fine!" He winced at her high pitched voice. Somehow she felt the need to apologize, "Sorry." Feeling awkward she felt the need to continue a conversation. "Soooo… The meeting? What did I miss?"

Sesshomaru returned his eyes back to the road as he felt her emotions settling. He shrugged, "The usual."

Kagome felt lost at words. 'The Usual, right. What was that again Professor bluntness.' At the moment the wanted to snap at him, but remembered that he didn't even know she had no idea who the hell he was. "The usual…"

He sighed, "Naraku wants to expand the company by making a business deal with the Americans-"

"Naraku?"

"Yeah, I asked you to do research on three of their CEO's but sadly you didn't show up at the meeting. So it was literally the blind leading the blind." This time he was glaring at her but something in his eyes said didn't he truly wasn't upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She sunk into her chair. "Did you sign any papers?"

"Of Course not." He scoffed. "I told Kouga to reschedule the meeting and sent Naraku back to his building." He looked down at Kagome and saw her expression was clueless. She had no idea what he was talking about and he was taken aback. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kagome snapped her head up and smiled, "Yup!" She looked back to the road and saw a great white house in the distance. As they came closer it got larger and wider. It even had columns along the entrance way and a wooden double door that seemed very homey like. Not something that she would imagine the man in the car would live in. It must be his "wife's" doing. She obviously had taste.

When they pulled up to the grey brick drive way she was in awe. The house was defiantly bigger than her families. And it wasn't your traditional Japanese house either.

"Come on." Sesshomaru ushered as he open the door to her side. When did he get out? "We can't keep Rin waiting." When he said these words the corners of his mouth hitched up and his eyes glistened. 'Rin?'

"She was so upset this morning…" He continued as Kagome drifted off. 'What happened this morning?' She was keeping her eyes on the door as they walked up to it. Sesshomaru unlocked the house and held the door open as she walked in. As soon as she entered the house a sweet smell of baked apples reached her noise and she could hear voices.

"Oooow, Rin, those look perfect!" A woman's voice announced with a lot of warmth. 'The other woman?'

"You think so?" A very acute voice fallowed after.

"I know so!"

"Hn, what a surprise." Kagome felt hands on her shoulders and then the feeling of them taking her jacket off. "Kiki is here." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and saw that his appearance had changed. Two maroon stripes decorated both sides if his cheeks and a blue crescent moon split middle with his bangs. 'Demon…'

"Mommy!" A little blur tackled Kagomes legs and in reflex she awkwardly hugged the girl back. When she looked down big brown eyes met her own. This was the girl who was on her computer. And apparently …she was …hers?

"Ah, Kags! Just in time!" The girl named Rin looked back at the woman who was standing in the entrance hallway down by the Kitchen opening. She was short but still a bit taller than Kagome. She had nutmeg skin and metallic thick blonde locks that nearly looked white. From a distance you couldn't tell she had hazeled eyes and Kagome notice the apron wrapped around her curvy frame as she whipped her hands with a cooking towel. Rin looked back up at Kagome.

"Auntie taught me how to make Apple Monsters! Daddy, you want one?" Rin smiled broadly.

"Hn." The Youkai felt his teeth aching already.

"Sesshomaru, when were you going to tell the family about your sweet obsession." The woman asked putting her hands on her hips in a kidding manner. 'This is Sesshomaru?' Kagomes thoughts started to buzz. 'I'm Rin's Mommy?'

"Cousin, I can assure that I have no sweet obsession."

"Nu-huh! Daddy ate a whole box of chocolate once and got a tummy-ache! Right, Mommy!" Kiki just laughed as Kagome slowly nodded her head slowly. This was a bit over whelming. Sesshomaru was married and apparently Kagome wasn't the mistress.

"What are… Apple Monsters?" Kagome manage to get out. Now Kiki was walking up to them.

"Kags you know what they are, we use to make over at your mom's house all the time." The women smiled so kindly at her, making her feel a bit down.

"There apples, injected with citer, then baked with a caramel sheet… Right?" Kiki nodded at Rin. "And then you decorated with icing that hardens into wacky faces." The little girl let go of Kagome who seemed limp and grasped Sesshomarus hand a.k.a her husband. She dragged him away from the group and hauled him into the kitchen.

"C'mon Daddy, try one!" Were the last words Kagome heard from Rin. Kiki on the other hand was still grinning and looked over at the disturb woman. Kagome was lost at words. This was her life?

Kiki's smile faltered as she saw the confusion fogging up in Kagomes eyes. "Kags are you okay?"

Kagomes expression didn't change. "Perfectly."

* * *

**YES FINALLY A LONGER CHAPTER! HOPEFULLY THESE CHAPTERS WILL BE GOING BY DAY SO THIS IS YOUR SUNDAY CHAPTER:):):)**

**TO MUCH FOR ONE DAY?**

*****KIKI IS MY OC IF YOU SORTA WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT HER YOU CAN GO READ THIS STORY OF MINE THAT IS STILL IN PROGRESS CALLE THE 1OTH INCARNATION  ***(SHE IS MY PAIRING FOR NARAKU)**

**THANKS FOR READING NOW PRESS THAT PRETTY BOLD BUTTON BELOW AND LEAVE A COMMENT! :):):)**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS TO ALL THE VEIWERS SO FAR**

**DAILY UPDATE ACHIEVED!  
**

**JUST A FUN NOVEMBER STORY FOR THE HOLIDAYS THAT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**R&R**

**MY MISTAKES ARE MY MISTAKES**

**ENJOY:)**

* * *

A Thanksgiving To Remember

All last night Kagome kept quit and to herself while the little family before her seemed better off enjoying themselves, without a confused woman like herself. She was leaning up against the kitchen counter watching Rin stuff Sesshomaru with "Apple monsters" after another. Eventually she could tell he was growing tired but notice how well he stuck it out to keep the little smiling her toothy smile. Obviously she didn't get her personality from him.

While she watched them she heard he phone vibrating on the counter. Earlier yesterday Kiki got on her about leaving it in her jacket pocket because she had been calling every contact number she had to teach her. When she had picked up the phone a text popped up automatically on the screen.

Souta: U forgot about mom. Call her before she calls the police and files for missing person. Lol

Kagome smiled at the fact that her little brother laughed at his own joke. Tapping the screen roughly she tried to reply but the screen kept making an obnoxious buzzing noise and wouldn't do as she pleased.

Kiki noticed her struggles while she was washing the dishes and grabbed a paper towel to fry her hands. "Having some trouble there, Kags?" Kiki's face was twisted with suspicion. Oh yeah she forgot that she was watching all evening and night. Kagomes just nodded her head slowly.

"Well first," Sesshomarus claimed cousin took the phone away from her, "You have to unlock. By the way its Runs birth date, you changed it this morning when she asked if she could download games on it." Kiki handed back the phone to her with a light smile. When she did this Kagome notice a dark outline of a crescent moon on her forehead. 'Another demon...'

"T-thank you ...I forgot." She implied feeling a bit unsure of her situation. She was in a house of demons. Was Rin a demon too? Well most likely since she was her and Sesshomaru's?

Kiki just nodded at her last night and from then on observed her. The woman knew something was up as soon as she saw Kagome at the door when they came home. Usually she would walk right into the kitchen and give Run a big welcoming hug and ask to join the fun. What was up? That night Kiki kept a good eye on her.

Kagome at first didn't think anything worse could happen but then last night she decided to go to bed early. "I'm feeling a bit faint," She said after Sesshomaru scoffed down his third Apple Monster that Run cheered him on to do.

Rin looked over at her with glassy eyes while Sesshomaru starred as well. "But Mommy you have to watch Daddy eat all the Monsters." She heard Sesshomaru grunt at the thought. And she thought she had problems, poor guy.

'Mommy...' The word sounded so alien to her at the moment she didn't know how to reply. She just stood there looking a bit traumatized at these people who seemed to know her more than she did.

"Rin I-I -"

"Your mother just a bit tired Rin. She had a long day, I'll stay and watch you tort-I mean play with your father." She winked at the little girl who got the message. "Kags go on upstairs and rest, Hun." Kagome nodded and turned the corner.

'Upstairs...right. The bedroom is upstairs." It took Kagome a while to find the stairs as she wondered aimlessly around the first floor and kept finding herself in the living room and two hallways that weren't connected to the kitchen in any sort of way. When she found the stairs she was a bit upset with herself. How could she miss them? They literally were in the open and were to huge for even her little fame to take up a quarter of it as she walked up them. Hell, the whole house was huge! She even had trouble upstairs finding the double door room that obviously screamed master bedroom.

Last night when Kagome got to the room she thought she had escaped from her lost memories for the rest of the night and forgot that she shared a room.

Kagome pushed open the doors to the West wing master bedroom and found herself once again in awe. The bedroom was absolutely filled with delicacy and professional taste of fashion. The room its self was a piece of art work. What really made her curios was how the bed was up against a wall that was isolated from all the others forming the room. When she walked behind it she found herself at the mouth of the bathroom. What a trip she thought. This was her home?

When she came back into the room sue fell into layers and layers of fabric that was made to caress your skin softly and satisfactory. She giggled a bit as she ruffled up the yellow and blue blanket with its black sheets. Sue squeezed her eyes closed and hoped for sleep...

Kagome was uncomfortable. She was still wearing her work clothes and needed to change. Taking the safe route Kagome walked back through the bathroom and found another pair of double doors made out of glass and assumed it was the closet. She opened up the space and ran into an isle of shoes.

"This is too much..." She muttered out loud as she felt as if she went into another room just filled with clothes and designer shoes. She quickly a t-shirt but no sign of shorts or pajama's and assumed she could live without them. She stripped down and threw on the shirt and found herself back on the bed, this time sleep found her instantly.

That night after Sesshomaru finally lied to Rin about him getting sick, his daughter immediately started putting the Apples away. He was more than relived he didn't know how much more he could take. Once she gathered up all the apples Rin helped Kiki start another load of dishes and somehow Sesshomaru ended up finishing them while the two went upstairs and said their goodbyes.

When Kiki came down she grabbed her purse and keys off the kitchen counter. "Alright, I'm leaving now." Kiki said as she walked over to the hallway. "Inu-Mama called today. I wasn't going to tell you why Kagome or Run was in the room because ya'll seem to be having a good day without her interruptions." She continued Sesshomaru just narrows his eyes at her but thanked her with a nod.

"What did she want?"

Kiki shrugged, "I don't know, she wanted to talk to Kagome not us. Who knew what it was about and tell Kags to go see her mom tomorrow before you go back to the office." With that he watched his distant cousin walk out into the hallway and heard her open and close the door behind her. Once he heard her car leave the drive way he turned off the kitchen lights.

While Kagome was sleeping lightly in bed she heard the door to the master bedroom open. The ruffling of clothes reached her ears as she squeezed her eyes tighter in annoyance.

Sesshomaru was pulling of his tie and removed the jacket to his suit. He kicked off his shoes and unbuttons his shirt. Looking over at Kagomes slumbering body he gave off a smile and entered the bathroom to prepare for a quick hot shower.

After a few moments of hearing running water Kagome fell back into deeper dreams and escaped from her world of confusion. When the water turned off, Sesshomaru stepped out from behind the wall that blocked the bathroom entrance and was patting his hair down with a fluffy towel, He had on some loose sweat pants as he made his way through the room. He properly patted his hair dry then tossed his towel aside.

Feeling the bed sheets ruffle Kagome came back to surface and out of her dreams. She felt strong muscular bare arms wrap around her body and pull her into a heated chest. Her eyes flew open as her heart started racing. He pressed his noise to her head and inhaled her scent.

'S-Sesshomaru...What are you doing!?' She mouthed but couldn't manage to say. While he held her, Kagome realized she was only wearing a shirt and her underwear. She instantly tensed making Sesshomaru's beast alarmed.

Her shoulders were squared and she seemed to be frozen and isolated into a statue. Sesshomaru was shocked at her reaction to his touch. He knew she was up by the sound of her heart thumping in her chest. He propped himself up on his elbows and lazily released her. When he turned his gaze to her, her eyes were tightly squeezed shut.

**'Is mate avoiding us?'** His beast appeared irritated. Sesshomaru didn't reply because he too was a bit irritated and feeling a bit neglected. A feeling he didn't seemed pleased with.

Laying back down, he closed his eyes and fell into deep thought for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up feeling refreshed and more sure of herself. But once she tried to get up out of bed she found herself starring at a half way dressed Sesshomaru who was rummaging through a dresser against one of the walls. "You're awake." He stated pulling out a nicely folded button-up. He turned to look over at Kagome and started whacking out the shirt.

His bare chest was in her plain view. Looking at his marveled body with eyes of awe she notice how pale his skin was and found more of his magenta stripes racked around his hip that were exposed thanks to his pants that were still unzipped and buckled. How in the world did she become involved with such a handsome man, and a demon at that?

"Your mother," he started smirking at her drifting eyes, "wants you to visit her today." Seeing the smug look on Sesshomaru's face she turned her gaze elsewhere.

"What about work?" She questioned feeling the heat come to her cheeks.

"It is a holiday..." When she looked up at him his brow was raised. Holiday?

"Then why are you getting dress?" She question trying to stand up out of bed. Somehow while standing Kagome managed to trip over her feet and fall into a firm yet warm wall. She opened her eyes and looked up to find Sesshomaru gripping her shoulders and holding her captive with his topaz ones.

"I have to do a few things at the office before the Holidays start. And you being my secretary I would ask you to join me but family comes first, and you don't have to suffer watching me overlook paper work for the last." Kagome's breath hitched up in her throat as he release another one of his infamous smiles at her. When he was talking she could feel the vibrations of his voice coming from his chest and nearly melted. Being so close to her she could smell the natural scent of his skin that held the fresh smell of crushed autumn leaves. He was so overwhelming.

Putting a hand on his bare chest and pushing him away with the energy she didn't know she had, Kagome thanked him quietly for catching her.

After a few more exchanged words Sesshomaru was fully dress and practically out the door. Kagome found a nice silk robe hanging around and wrapped herself in it before she made her way down to the kitchen to make herself a hot cup of coffee.

"Mommy?" A small yawn came from the entrance of the Kitchen and Kagome turned around to see Rin rubbing her eyes roughly with a big white stuffed dog dangling from its ears in one of her hands. Kagome tried to put on a smile in front of the girl she couldn't seem to remember.

* * *

**HAHA MY BAD AGAIN, I HAD TO SPLIT THE CHAPTER BECAUSE OF THE MASSIVENESS... BUT UNTIL NEXT TIME:):):)**

**SORRY IF THIS ONE WAS A BIT TO SHORT **

**THANKS FOR READING NOW PRESS THAT PRETTY BOLD BUTTON BELOW AND LEAVE A COMMENT! :):):)**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**HEY GUYS I HAVE DECIDED TO SAVE THIS STORY FOR NEXT YEAR DUE TO THE DAILY UPDATES**

**I WISH TO HAVE ALL THE CHAPTERS DONE BY THE TIME I START IT UP AGIAN SO I CAN KEEP MY DAILY PROMISE**

**DONT WORRY ITS NOT BEING CANCELED**

**JUST DELAYED...:):):)**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**WILL BE UPDATED NOV. 2015**


End file.
